


SURPRISE! (+)

by IrisCol



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Nerd Castiel, Pure, Teens
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisCol/pseuds/IrisCol
Summary: 一見鍾情原本就難能可貴。





	SURPRISE! (+)

01.  
   
　今天，是 Castiel 在 E.A.R.T.H 高中上學的第一天，在哥哥專誠開車送他到學校的情況下，他逃過了 “ 因為找不著路和交通工具，而在上學第一天光榮遲到 ”的情況；實際上，Michael 今天還不得不提早到 Castiel 的房間揪他起床  
　與大哥的威嚴相比，Castiel剛起床時的低氣壓瞬間變得不值一提；於是，Castiel 不情不願的起床洗漱  
　故此，他們倆草草的吃過早餐，無視掉 Gabriel 和 Lucifer 間每天早上都要上演一次的鬧劇，就動身起程到學校和公司了  
   
　他們到達學校時，已經有不少學生陸陸續續的前來上學，Michael 拉下墨鏡跟 Castiel說：  
「 Castiel，今天下課我再來接你」然後，Castiel 點點頭，大哥開著 Audi 在地平線上絕塵而去  
   
　作為一個新生、新面孔，Castiel本來已經足夠觸目；再加上哥哥今天開的 Audi，他就徹底成為焦點了  
　Castiel 自己卻毫不在意那些學生向他投來好奇的視線，自顧自的往他認為是高中部的方向走去，沒有方向感的他，繼續在陌生且偌大的校園中漫步  
   
∞∞∞  
   
　Dean 如常的早起，和弟弟一起在上學的路上買了份早餐，邊走邊吃邊聊天，直到弟弟被一個自己也記不清名字的金髮女孩兒半拉半曳的帶離現場後，Dean 無耐的砸了砸嘴，加快腳步到自己的校舍，一路上被不同的女生示好  
　那堆討好和媚眼讓 Dean 加快了離開教室的速度，他跟Benny 說謊他要到醫務室，然後他就邁步前往那棟正大規模維修的東翼教學樓  
　由於校長骨子裡就是個藝術胚子，所以校董會一致通過將東翼教學樓更改用途為上藝術課和外語課；雖然，大部份教室與將會作為展覽館的空房間都大致上修葺好，不知為何，就是還沒有對學生開放  
　故此，東翼教學樓其中一個房間就成了 Dean 的秘密基地，這裡沒有蜂擁而上的女生、沒有喧鬧的人群、沒有心高氣傲的教師……  
   
　Dean 到了那個熟悉的空房間後，他到角落拿出自己藏好的小食和礦泉水，一如以往的側坐在窗台上，垂下一條肌肉線條優美的長腿  
　他扭頭看向左邊，半是放空，半是欣賞著窗外的美景和清新的空氣  
　然後，他就沉醉在自己的世界裡，絲毫不理會身後將至的動靜 ——  
   
∞∞∞  
   
　Castiel 走著走著，就遠離起人群，他發現自己所在的教學樓時，他才在心裡暗自碎碎念  
“ 早知道就跟著人群走了 ”  
　Castiel 無奈的搖頭，接受了自己第一天上學仍然要遲到的事實。Castiel 很快就發現，這所教學樓非常嶄新，這兒異常安靜而且好像沒有任何人  
　很快 Castiel 就走到二樓，他漫無目的地在不同房間參觀，然後，他在經過一個門是半掩的房間時，看見了一個身影；於是，他決定停下腳步，進入了那個房間  
   
　他看著眼前這個人有著健康的膚色，沙礫色的頭髮在恰到好處的光線下閃耀著金光，這個人就如雕塑般坐著  
“ 想甚麼呢，趕緊問路趕緊回去上課吧 ” Castiel 搖頭  
   
　然後，Castiel 在離眼前那個男孩三步之距時開口：  
「你好，請問高 —— 」  
「啊啊啊 ———— 」  
   
　眼見面前那個男孩半個身子快要掉下去了，Castiel 一個箭步上前緊抱著他，然後助他找回平衡，略顯驚慌失措的男孩轉過身看著他，他們就維持了這個姿勢一會兒，之後，才後知後覺的鬆開懷抱，踩回室內的地面。  
　Dean 由一臉驚悸慢慢轉變為鎮定下來的模樣，Castiel 決定由作為 “ 罪魁禍首 ” 的自己先說話：  
「你、你還好嗎？」  
「你覺得呢？」Dean 無奈的嘆了口氣  
「我不是故意的，我只是想問個路而已 … 」Castiel 搔了搔那把本來就亂的頭髮  
「你是新生？初中部在西翼教學樓，你怎麼跑到這裡來了」Dean 開始用眼神打量起眼前這個形象略為邋遢的男孩  
　他有著一頭凌略的棕髮，一雙明亮得見鬼的藍眼睛，衣著對於一個初中生來說是不是過於成熟啦？……  
   
　Castiel 聽見 Dean 的話和接受他的打量後，歪了歪頭，用他那把鎮靜的聲線說：  
「我是要找教學樓，不過我是要找高中部的教學樓，你可以告訴我在哪兒嗎？」  
「？？？是嗎？」Dean 一臉難以置信的看向Castiel  
　後者點點頭，然後用期待的目光看著 Dean  
   
　Dean 本想一口回絕，但當他看見那雙藍眼睛時 …  
“ 見鬼，我拒絕不了他 ”  
   
　Dean 還是違背了他心中佔多數的反對聲音，他彎腰撿起自己隨手丟在地上的外套，然後看著 Castiel 說：  
「嘿，你叫甚麼名字？」  
「我叫 Castiel 」Castiel 勾起一個好看的微笑  
「我叫 Dean，然後我有話跟你說」  
「？」  
「 Cas 你這個白痴！！！以後走路帶點聲音行不行？！」  
「 Sorry Dean … 但我同樣認為你不要再坐在如此危險的地方了」  
「這裡平常連個鬼影都沒有，我才放心在這兒放空好嗎！再說了，你 … 」  
   
　二人就在拌嘴中到達了 Dean 的教室，Dean 剛想和 Castiel 道別，然後裝不太舒服的樣子進教室時，發現 Castiel 毅然的跟著他進了同一個教室，Dean 驚訝的扭過頭，然後被 Uriel 的聲音就響起 ——  
「 Novak 同學，今早你不是和哥哥一早就閃亮登場嗎？我還以為你會在第一節課出現呢；至於大名鼎鼎的 Winchester 同學，要是你有一個早上第一節課不是在醫務室渡過，我都要叫你一聲大爺了」  
   
　Castiel 和 Dean 交換了個眼神，然後兩人有默契的望回 Uriel 的方向，Uriel 則後知後覺的向各個同學介紹  
「對了，這位是 Castiel Novak 同學，是本學期的轉校生，Novak 同學你就坐 Dean 的前座吧」  
   
　Uriel 不耐煩的揮了揮手，二人一前一後的走回自己的座位；Castiel 一坐下，Dean 就用鉛筆戳了戳前者的背，待前者轉過身來時開口：  
「多多指教啦 Cas 」說罷，Dean 揚起一個燦爛的笑容  
「多多指教，Dean 」Castiel 也不自覺的展現出一個溫暖的微笑  
   
　見狀，Castiel 的鄰座就熱情地給他作自我介紹，Castiel 僅僅點了個頭，然後專注在課堂上；Benny 就用一副心領神會的表情盯著 Dean，Dean 邊笑邊揍了前者一拳。被 Uriel 警告過後，活躍的二人才安分守己的繼續上課。

∞∞∞  
   
02.

   
“ 為什麼我最近總是在留意他的一舉一動呢  ”  
Dean 在上課時想著  
   
　距離 Castiel 的到來已經有一段時間，本來 Dean 還以為 Uriel 會將 Castiel 安排到他身邊坐；  
　Dean 鄰座的空缺已經長達一年了；看來有前車之鑑的情況下，Uriel 現在還不放心任何人坐到他的身旁  
   
　提示休息時間完結的鈴聲才剛響起，數學課的任教老師快步的走進來放下教材，準備開始授課；數學課授課開始的時間，就是 Dean 開始神遊太虛的時間了  
   
　Dean 發現，最近他的注意力漸漸的分散到那個意外誤闖自己的秘密場所、意外闖入自己生活、還意外救了自己的那個男孩 —— Castiel 的身上  
   
　自從那次的意外後，Castiel的名字就被 Dean 悄悄的填進心上某處的空白欄，Dean 也說不上為何會滋生這種奇妙的感情；最後，他還是總結為 “ 吊橋效應 ” 和 “ 他很特別 ” 這兩點上  
   
　Dean 本來就並非個數學奇材，再加上他不好好上課，他毫不意外的回答不上突如其來的抽問，正當女教師正想發作，Castiel 就用那把淡定而不失自信的聲音回答「 The required ratio is 4:49 」  
   
　女教師朝他們倆的方向點了點頭，然後厲聲提醒 Dean 注意課堂後繼續教學；Dean慌忙跟 Castiel 道謝，後者也禮貌地回了他一句 “ 不客氣 ”。在後者轉過身之際 Dean 意外的發現了原來他有戴眼鏡的習慣，於是 Dean 在做題的時候，心思就在 “這破題目要怎樣解 ” 和 “ 他有近視嗎？/ 他戴眼鏡還挺好看的 ” 周旋  
   
　好不容易才熬到下課，學生們都一窩蜂的往教室外湧，剩下 Dean 和 Castiel，還有幾個正在猶豫甚麼時候開口邀 Dean 一起吃午餐的女孩子。Castiel 拿下眼鏡，然後從包裡拿出一個餐盒，正欲離開課室前又回頭看了 Dean 一眼，於是 Dean 就主動開口：  
「 Cas，要一起吃午餐嗎？」  
   
　Castiel 微笑點頭，Dean 拿上錢包就和 Castiel 一起向食堂走去  
   
∞∞∞  
   
　Dean 和 Castiel 有默契地分頭去買午餐和佔位子，Dean 買好後徑直走回他們的位子，享受著屬於他們的用餐時刻  
　不出一會兒的功夫，Dean已經吃完他那些漢堡和薯條，而 Castiel 還在慢條斯理的吃著那份火雞肉三明治；於是，Dean 就竟不避諱的看著 Castiel，感受到前者熾熱的目光後，Castiel 主動分了點三明治給 Dean  
　雖然，Dean 並不是還有點肚子餓才望向他，但他仍然毫不猶豫接下，與 Castiel 一起分享他的午餐。兩人都吃過午餐後，由 Dean 開始進行聊天  
   
「對了 Cas，你常常戴眼鏡的嗎？」Dean 小口地喝著可樂  
「算是吧，只有學習時才戴」Castiel 拿起那瓶檸檬水  
「為什麼你 … 」  
　Dean 的話還沒說完，就被 Benny 打斷了  
「嘿 Dean，怎麼會在食堂見到你」  
   
　Benny 帶著 Andrea 上前，二人坐到他倆的身邊  
「在食堂不吃飯，還可以做甚麼」Dean 避重就輕的捶了 Benny手臂一下  
「可以邊吃飯邊聊天，增進一下感情」說罷，Benny 看了眼 Andrea，然後再看了他們一眼  
   
　Castiel 和 Dean 對看了一眼，二人很快就略感害臊的別開了視線  
「那個，我們倆豈不是成了個好大的電燈泡」Dean 打趣道  
「沒呢，我們都非常珍惜和身為食堂稀客的好友一起吃個飯的機會呢」Benny  大笑了起來  
「別聽他的，對了我剛才想問的是 … 」  
　Dean 扭過頭面朝著 Castiel，想繼續剛剛被打斷的話題  
   
　然後他還是被親愛的弟弟打斷了自己還沒成功說出口的話  
「 Dean，你怎麼會在食堂出現？」  
   
　Sam 帶著名叫 Jessica 的金髮女伴坐下，他們這一桌現在徹底的坐滿了，場面好不熱鬧。各人都關注起作為新面孔的 Castiel，雀躍的向 Castiel 攀談，後者只是禮貌地回應著基本問題  
   
“ 好極了，看來我今天還是不能和 Cas 單獨談話了 ”被冷落在旁的 Dean 托著腮想著  
   
　他們一群人就這樣耗到午休結束，才各自各的回教室去；Dean 趁著 Benny去送女友回隔離班教室的空檔，試探地問  
「 Cas，你是不是不太喜歡太熱鬧的地方？」Castiel 聽後點點頭  
「那麼，我們下次還是回到東翼二樓那個安靜的小房間一起吃飯，如果你還想和我一起吃午餐的話」Dean 感到有點不好意思，故此刻意加上後面那句作為掩飾  
「我很樂意」Castiel 臉上閃過一絲高興的神情  
   
∞∞∞  
   
03.

   
「 萬人迷先生和神秘轉學生一見鍾情，經常旁若無人的隔空傳情，你們間的 UST 簡直是讓旁人退避三舍 」  
   
　就這樣，在午休鈴一響起，他們倆總是一起消失蹤影，直至午休結束才雙雙回到教室  
　再過了一陣子，不同人就開始有著不同的猜想。  
　有的說他們一起到校外去和別校女生見面，有的說他們成為了一雙犯罪伙伴，有的說他們駕名車在鎮上遊逛，Benny 就肯定地說他們倆躲到一處渺無人煙的地方談情說愛  
   
　Benny 能夠一語道破也不是第一天的事

　此時，Castiel 和 Dean 吃完飯，正舒適的肩碰肩，一起躺在那個熟悉的空房間地板上一起聊天，飯氣攻心的二人不敵襲來的倦意，慢慢的睡著了  
   
　先醒來的是Castiel，他發現自己安睡在Dean 的肩，他們剛剛的姿勢一直都是維持著肩碰肩、頭碰頭  
　他看了眼熟睡中的Dean，再看了眼手錶，還是狠下心來喚醒 Dean  
　剛醒來的 Dean 懵懂地看著 Castiel，因睡姿不良而翹起的兩撮頭髮顯得他看起來更加可愛，Castiel 忍住了替他整理頭髮的衝動。二人起來後，就加快腳步回教室去，還在回教室途中編了個不太可信的藉口  
   
　Dean 並沒有意識到，當二人身上有點髒兮兮的出現在教室門外，連 Dean 一向俐落的短髮的凌亂了點，眼前的景象坐實了眾人的猜想  
   
　Mr.Elijah 個性非常友善，學生犯錯時他會先了解原因，再決定是否要說教和懲罰；面對如此善解人意的教師，Dean 有信心他編出來的藉口能夠讓人信服  
   
　聽過 Dean 的藉口後，Mr.Elijah 果然沒有責怪二人，還勸二人快點進組進行討論  
   
　二人麻利的進了 Benny 所在的小組，他們很快就跟上了進度，Castiel 聰慧的頭腦也提供了不少有建樹的建議，加快了完成課研的速度  
   
　Benny 在 Castiel 上廁所的時候才坐到 Dean 身旁，然後不懷好意地開口問：  
「兄弟，告訴我你現在到底上了幾壘？」  
「你在說些甚麼」Dean 稚臉一紅，壓下聲音回答  
「你沒發覺你們現在像連體嬰一樣嗎？」Benny 嚼著口香糖  
「甚麼？我只是為了讓他能夠好好的融入校園生活才 … 」  
   
　Benny 勾起一個狡猾的笑容，故作神秘道  
「喔？你知道現在大伙兒都在傳些甚麼嗎？對了，有不少的女孩兒聽過後，都心碎一地喲」  
「甚麼？」Dean 疑惑地問  
「萬人迷先生和神秘轉學生一見鍾情，經常旁若無人的隔空傳情，你們間的 UST 簡直是讓旁人退避三舍」Benny 一臉了然  
「甚麼讓旁人退避三舍？」Castiel 的聲音在二人身後突然響起  
   
　Dean 在心裡咒罵著 Benny，同時藐了他一眼，然後才回答 Castiel  
「怪談，Benny 說的是校舍怪談」  
「哦 … 我倒是不害怕這些」Castiel 就安靜的回到座位上，翻開課本自習  
   
　Benny 對著二人揚揚眉，然後退回自己的座位上準備上課  
   
　Dean 開始認真思考著 Benny 說的話  
“ 他說的都是真話？ ”  
“ 才沒有一見鍾情呢 ”  
“ 他們為什麼總是那麼閒，嚼舌根不如念書 ”Dean 咬著原珠筆思考  
   
∞∞∞

04.

   
Castiel 就趁著女教師正轉身去寫黑板時，轉身給了 Dean 一個責備的眼神和爆栗；被打的人不但不介意，還咧嘴笑了起來  
   
　Dean 和 Castiel 眾望所歸的坐在一起了，全因 Dean 的個人功勞  
   
　自從 Castiel 開始坐到 Dean 的前座，Dean 總是有意無意的去戳戳 Castiel 的背，然後問問題；對此，很多教師都是睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，Castiel 的同桌也是非常無奈  
   
　Dean 總是在分組時拒絕了不少男男女女，強行把 Castiel 拉進自己組裡，說是要為自己組增添一點勝算，然後光明正大的坐到他身旁  
   
　有一次，Dean 在數學課盯著前方發呆，聽著鉛筆墜落的聲音才意識到要撿筆；他一彎下身來，就看見 Castiel 的外套被屁股壓著，於是下意識伸手抓了一下，驚得 Castiel 一下子坐得更直  
   
　Castiel 就趁著女教師正轉身去寫黑板時，轉身給了 Dean 一個責備的眼神和爆栗；被打的人不但不介意，還咧嘴笑了起來  
   
　沒在專心上課的旁人都看在眼內，輕輕嘆息，仿佛在感慨為何好看的男生全是 gay  
   
　久而久之，就連教師們都注意到 Dean 和 Castiel 這些小打小鬧，以及 Castiel 是治得了 Dean 的唯一人選  
　於是，Uriel 在某天早上第一節課，看見 Dean 好久沒找藉口逃掉第一節課，還安份的坐在座位上，專注地和 Castiel 聊天後，他作出了一個決定  
「 Novak 同學，從今天起你就坐在 Winchester 同學旁邊，相信在你輔導下，Winchester 同學會有明顯的進步 」  
   
　Dean 聽到後難掩興奮之情，主動為 Castiel 拉開自己右側那把椅子，Castiel 也面露笑容的繞過 Dean，然後坐到他身旁  
   
∞∞∞  
   
　在 Castiel 成為鄰座後，Dean 的小動作有增無減  
　有時候，他會用肩膀輕輕碰一下Castiel；有時候，他會和Castiel 對看好一陣子，二人才專注回課堂上；有時候，他會把畫著一頭亂髮的Q版 Castiel 的紙條推到 Castiel 的桌上，後者看過後都輕笑了起來  
   
　儘管 Dean 有時候會搞些小動作，可是 Castiel 和他的互相影響中，其中一個正面影響就是 Dean 不搞小動作時，上課比之前更加專心，成績也有明顯的進步，教師們決定歸功於 Castiel 的身上  
   
∞∞∞

05.

   
“ 我敢說，我老哥和 Cas 的關係有點耐人尋味 ”   
Sam 在吃飯時想著

　好幾次，Sam 打算找哥哥一起吃飯；於是，他在午休鈴才剛響起時就到了他的教堂，卻被 Benny 告知他哥哥在下課鈴都還沒播完，就和 Castiel  一同消失了，Sam 只好訕訕地離開  
   
　有一次，Sam 終於成功的堵住了二人，，並半推半拽著二人往食堂方向走去  
　拿過餐點後，三人坐到食堂一角，慢慢的吃著午餐；半晌，Sam 率先開口  
「 Dean，午休時候你和 Cas 去哪了？好幾次我想找你們一起吃飯，卻連人影都沒見著 」Sam 吃著素食三明治，無奈地抱怨著  
「秘密，下次想找我們吃飯就提前說一下，我們可以在教室門前等你」Dean 滿足地吃著炒飯  
「故作神祕的混蛋」Sam 吐舌頭  
   
　Castiel 笑看著兄弟間無厘頭的互動，突然就看見一個不友善的低年級學生朝他們走來，那個學生用富挑釁意味的語氣開口  
「嗨傻大個，沒了女友就寂寞難耐的要找哥哥吃飯了嗎？」他後面的同伴輕笑了起來  
「我奉勸你閉上你的臭嘴」Dean 凶悍的盯著那名學生  
「不關你的事」  
「 Dean，不用理 Gordon 」  
   
　Sam 處變不驚地應對，Castiel 輕皺眉頭，整個食堂都慢慢的靜了下來  
   
「還有你，總是一副自命清高的樣子，你知道你這副嘴臉非常討厭嗎？」  
「我說，你為何不閉上你的臭嘴呢」Dean 放下即棄餐具，不忿地看著那名囂張的學生  
「你能奈我甚麼何」  
   
　下一秒鐘，Dean 經已揮拳擲在 Gordon 的臉上，後者一個踉蹌就倒在地上；Gordon 氣上心頭，剛站起來且打算用拳頭回報 Dean 的時候，他揮出的拳被一直默不作聲的 Castiel 接穩，然後手上傳來劇痛，他趕緊收回自己的手，慢慢退後了兩步  
   
「你算甚麼男人，都不敢單挑」Gordon 忿忿地說  
「因為你的對手是我，開打吧」Castiel 冷靜地上前  
   
　Gordon 鄙笑了一下，正打算偷襲 Castiel 時，已經被後者預料到，反而被 Castiel 反將一軍，擋掉 Gordon 將要踢起的腿之餘，還用力了揍了他肚子一下。  
   
　Gordon 也是沒料到他這麼能打，氣急敗壞的 Gordon 只能毫無章法的進攻，仍然被坐懷不亂的 Castiel 一一擋了下來，老師亦適時的來到，將發著瘋揍人卻揍不著的 Gordon、一臉風輕雲淡的 Castiel、以及那對憂心忡忡兄弟帶走，帶到訓導處進行談話  
   
　與四名當事人以及某些在場目擊者談話過後，老師們一致決定惡人先告狀的 Gordon 受到停學一週的處分，而的確有動手回應的 Dean 和 Castiel 課後留校一週，而無辜的 Sam 只是被念了幾句，三人就昂首闊步的離開訓導處  
   
　Dean 在送 Sam 回教室時一直碎碎念 “ 你就不應該被他欺壓 ” 及 “ 以後再有這類事情一定要告訴我，我能替你搞定 ” 等話，被 Sam 一句 “ 別再當老母雞了，我能照顧好我自己 ”成功打發  
   
　當二人回到屬於自己的教室後，剛坐下來 Dean 就跟 Castiel 說：  
「 Cas，下次就別跟他打了，他誤傷到你怎麼辦」  
「 Dean，我很好。他沒有機會能誤傷到我，我亦不允許他去傷害你」Castiel 堅定不移的看著 Dean  
   
　Dean 覺得自己鐵定是臉紅了，於是說了聲 “ 謝了伙計 ”，就托著腮緊盯著黑板，假裝自己正心無旁鶩的上著課  
   
∞∞∞  
   
　第二天，Sam也參與了他們的午休時段，不過這次就沒了不善的來者，食堂的氣氛也融洽多了  
   
　Sam活躍地說著日常遇到的趣事，Dean不時吐槽更正，Castiel只是輕輕點頭，沒有接話。  
　然後，Castiel剛想去櫃檯拿水，Dean就將餐盤裡的另一杯水遞給了他；Dean 還用塑膠刀將派分成一半，將那一塊派分給了Castiel，在Dean盛情難卻下，Castiel 還是把派吃完了。Dean 滿足地摸摸肚皮，Castiel就遞過一張餐巾紙給他擦嘴  
   
“ 我敢說，我老哥和 Cas 的關係有點耐人猜味 ” Sam在吃飯時想著  
   
∞∞∞  
   
06.

   
「別說當兄弟的不為你著想，依我說你該以低調的形式表達出你對 Cas 的感情；再不說的話，Cas 被搶走了你就別找我哭訴，你要不要試看看將 … 喂，你怎麼就睡著了！」

　有一次，嘴饞的 Dean在放學回家的路上買了一個熱狗，他很自然地問了 Castiel 一句要不要吃，Castiel 輕輕點頭，Dean 剛想掰開熱狗，Castiel 就探頭咬了一口他的熱狗，，還及出滿意的哼哼聲  
　Dean 立刻就不好意思起來，臉頰微紅的跟 Castiel 叫嚷起來：  
「 Cas，你不可以這樣！」  
「為什麼？平常你不是也這樣分我食物嗎？」Castiel 展示出具代表性的歪頭  
「是，可是 … 」Dean 支吾其詞的同時，瞄了瞄身後正忙著看天看地，就是不看他們倆的 Sam  
　Dean 也找不到一些冠冕堂皇的藉口，也不願拒絕 Castiel，只好偷偷的吃過一口就塞給 Castiel，後者如是，他們還是以“你一口我一口”的形式吃完那個熱狗；Sam 心領神會的揚起微笑，並大步流星的走在前方，給他們一點空間  
   
∞∞∞  
   
　某一天，Castiel 如常和兄弟二人一同步行回家，才走到一半他就被大哥接了回家；兄弟倆回到家後照常溫習的溫習，看雜誌的看雜誌  
　到了睡覺時候，Sam 主動發起卧談會，哥哥半推半就的答應了。二人窩在不同的沙發上，Dean 一邊用手機一邊聽 Sam 說話，前者顯然專注在發送短訊上，後者也不屈不撓的分享自己和 Jessica 相遇相知相戀的事情，明顯不專心的大哥沒聽出弟弟的暗示，於是 Sam 在他哥一放下手機時，就單刀直入的提起 Castiel

「我說，你有好好聽我講話嗎？」Sam 擲了一個靠墊到 Dean 身上  
「有，聽你秀了好久的恩愛」Dean 一把將靠墊放到腳下  
「讓我直接點問，你打算啥時候跟 Cas 表白呢」Sam 頭靠在交疊的掌心上，悠閒得就像在曬太陽  
「我不懂你在說甚麼」Dean 就用腳下的靠墊砸回他弟的身上，然後轉過身背對著他弟  
「別說當兄弟的不為你著想，依我說你該以低調的形式表達出你對 Cas 的感情；再不說的話，Cas 被搶走你就別找我哭訴，你要不要試看看將 … 喂，你怎麼就睡著了！」  
　在 Sam 認真給予建議時，Dean 突然就響亮的打起呼來，Sam 只好在無奈中睡去；裝睡成功的 Dean 確認弟弟穩穩的睡去後，自己就仔細思考起當中的可能性，並制定了一個小小的計劃  
   
∞∞∞  
   
　翌日，Dean 決定先試探一下 Castiel 是不是對他也有一點意思，再決定告白與否

第一步：嘗試肢體接觸  
　上課時，Dean 輕輕的往 Castiel 那邊移，坐得比平常還是近，有意無意的碰著對方的肩頭，Castiel 並沒有抗拒和調整坐姿；於是，二人就一直維持著這個姿勢上課

第二步：主動向他邀約  
　放學的鈴聲響起，眾人都迫不及待的往教室門口衝，很快就剩他們倆和幾個值日的同學。Dean 隨口一問：  
「嘿 Cas，今晚要不要一起去看個電影甚麼的？」Dean 順手的為 Castiel 整理亂翹的頭髮  
「八點，在廣場前等？」Castiel 把眼鏡收好，二人一起慢步出教室  
「可以的話，一起吃 … 」  
「我記得廣場裡有間餐酒館，東西都挺好吃，還是到時候再決定吃甚麼？」  
「聽你的」Dean 滿意的笑了笑

第三步：測試一下他對其他人是不是一視同仁  
　Dean 在要實踐第三步前，發生了一個小插曲；而呢個小插曲正好反映了他理想中的答案  
　他決定，是時候表明心意了。  
   
∞∞∞

07.  
   
　Dean 在這些天來，一回到家就一直都在寫便利貼；當 Sam 好奇便利貼的內容想偷看時，Dean 總是會把他那好奇心旺盛的弟弟打發去別的地方；不過，心如明鏡的Sam也猜到了個大概  
   
　兩天後，Dean 終於將自己對 Castiel 的心意寫在便利貼上，然後提早貼到那個他們都非常熟悉的小房間。現在，萬事俱備，Dean 忐忑不安的睡去  
   
　翌日，Dean 一回到學校就對 Castiel 謊稱中午要回家一趟，拿回一份即日要交的功課，Castiel 欣然接受；於是，Dean 中午加快腳步到他們的秘密基地裡的置物櫃邊吃午餐邊期待著 Castiel 的到來  
　其實，Dean 對於 Castiel 今天會不會到他們的秘密基地來，還會不會接受自己的表白並沒有十足的把握  
   
　想著想著，他就聽到愈來愈接近的腳步聲，他趕緊將置物櫃的門虛掩；然後，他就看見 Castiel 就拿著吃了一半的盒飯放到那張小桌子旁，Castiel 的注意力被貼滿便利貼的牆吸引住  
   
　Castiel 上前一一細看，發現紙上寫的，全是Dean 一直以來都未曾說出口的話；看到最後一張便利貼  
【我又怎能停止喜歡你呢】  
   
　Castiel 看著滿牆的便利貼，真摰的笑容在臉上綻放，讓溫暖的陽光也失了色，最後，Castiel 帶著懶洋洋的笑容不徐不疾地說：  
「我也喜歡你」  
   
　見狀，在櫃子裡等待良久的Dean 終於按捺不住，猛地衝出置物櫃，當然把Castiel 嚇了一大跳，周遭的空氣突然安靜；最後，由被告白者先開口：  
「Dean，理論上你剛剛出櫃了」  
「呃、我想也是」Dean 開始尷尬起來，預先準備好的台詞突然消失得無影無縱  
「所以說，便利貼上的…… 」  
   
　還沒等 Castiel 把話說完，Dean 就大步流星的上前抱住 Castiel，用認真的語氣道：  
「和我在一起吧」  
「好」  
   
∞∞∞

　Dean 和 Castiel 的關係確立後，很快就被為他們高興的弟弟不小心地說漏了嘴；最後，二人的人氣讓此事一時傳遍了半個校園  
   
　最近，Sam 有意無意地經常去找小兩口一起吃午餐，還鉅細靡遺地將校園八卦網上的新聞舊聞都描述給他們聽，小兩口一邊指控著消息失實，一邊又做出為對方帶件外套、吃過飯後遞上紙巾這些細心的舉動  
   
　誰說八卦網上沒有真實的故事呢？


End file.
